Geek Girl Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Warning- This wiki has spoilers!!!'''This wiki is about the book "Geek Girl" by Holly Smale. The story is told from Harriet Manner's P.O.V (point of view). The main characters our Harriet Manners,Toby,Nat and Nick (lion boy as Harriet calls him).The other characters are Alexa,Harriet's step-mom and dad,Wilbur and Yuka. Holly Smale wrote three geek girl books so far. The first one is Geek girl, then Model Misfit and after that Picture Perfect. The next one will be coming out in 2015. Geek Girl has 378 pages and 74 chapters. Geek Girl Model Misfit has 387 pages and 85 chapters. Geek Girl Picture Perfect has 408 pages and has 88 chapters. '''Warning- This wiki has spoilers!!! Harriet Manners Harriet Manners is a geek. She admits it herself. Her enemy is Alexa Roberts. In the first book, Harriet Manners keeps a list in her pocket of who hates Harriet Manners. Her best friend is Nat. Nat's dream is to become a model. Harriet and Nat fight in the first book. Harriet's stalker is named Toby. He follows her everywhere. Harriet and Nick for in love with each other. Sadly, in the start of the second book they break up. At the end of the book though, they do get back together. Also at the end of the first book, Harriet finds out that her step-mom is pregnant. They call her Tabitha. Harriet thinks that her hair is strawberry blonde. Then she comes to the conclusion - it's ginger. The books are also in Harriet Manner's P.O.V (point of view). In the third book, the Manners family moves to New York. Not in the city though. She moves to this place called Greenway. Also Alexa gets hold of Her diary. Alexa thinks Nick is just fake. Harriet also meets this boy in New York called Cal. Cal falls in love with Harriet while Nick and Harriet are fighting. Harriet and Nick do make up and Cal goes onto another girl. Harriet Manners mother died. She died when Harriet was three years old. When Harriet was seven, her dad married a women called Annabel who is a lawyer. Nat and Harriet met when they were five. The first and second book, Harriet is fifteen. In the third book she becomes sixteen.They were unpacking in Greenway when she became sixteen. Her mom and dad forgot about her birthday. Then Harriet runs away to New York City. Everything works out at the end of the book though. Harriet started modelling half way through the first book. She got founded by Lion Boy who is the producer's nephew. The producer is called Yuka Ito. In the start and middle of the second book, she goes to Japan for her modelling job. But in Japan she messes up alot. Then she finds out her "friend" Poppy was sabotaging her. Poppy also said she was dating Lion Boy but then she finds out the truth. Then Harriet doesn't go back modelling. In the third book however, Harriet does modelling again in New York City. Her agent is called Wilbur. Find out more about Harriet in the geek girl series. Nat Nat is Harriet's best friend. She loves fashion. Nat is also Harriet's only friend. Nat is beautiful. In the first book, Harriet and Nat fight. They make up at the end though. Nat also does something horrible to Alexa in the first book. Find out more about Nat in the geek girl series. Toby Toby is Harriet's stalker. He is quite weird. He follows Harriet everywhere. Even in the second book, Toby follows Harriet to Japan. He also kisses her in front of Nick in the second book but Nick just laughs. Harriet wasn't though. At the start of the first book Toby barfs on her. Find out more about Toby in the geek girl series. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse